


Sunny Day

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Fundraisers, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Portal Masters, Pride, Reclaimed Slur Usage, e-girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: One day, the Portal Masters decided to throw together a fundraiser event for the Academy, and Knight Mare decided to support them.
Relationships: Head Rush/Knight Light/Knight Mare
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't care how 'cringe' anyone is. Polyamorous people, e-girls, non-binary folk, hell, LGBT+/queer people *in general*, *none of them* deserve to be made fun of. Making fun of anyone never changed their mind, it only drives them - real human people - to become further alienated from society. And no one deserves that. No matter how cringe they are, it *always* hurts to be the one being marginalised and mocked and misunderstood. (And anyways, all of those aren’t usually hurting the people mocking them? Please mind your own beeswax.)
> 
> With that rant over, enjoy.

The Portal Masters had volunteered to help out during this round of fundraising. All throughout the week, they made merchandise, set up stands, collected second-hand items to sell and advertised the damn thing all around Skylands. Making posters, calling up radio stations, telling friends via word of mouth. Master Eon simply had to commend them for all their hard work.

And finally, the day came when they could all show off their hard work. On that day, Knight Mare overslept. And so she only got out two hours after the event had begun. Fashionably late, the place was already swarming with activity. Tons of people had showed up from all over Skylands, and everyone seemed to be having a pretty good time. Not bad for a bunch of kids, she had to admit.

But she had plans to help support the Portal Masters involved. She even saved up quite a bit of money for it. So now she needed to make her way down there, before all the good stuff could get snagged up.

There were a fair few number of items which interested her. The Portal Masters were all very talented, with quite a wide range of talents among them all. From glass-blowing to chemistry.

She scouted around, snatching up any items which caught her eye. A tub of home-made sword polish? That sounded interesting. Some baked hay snacks? Oh, she remembered eating those when she was a kid. She used to love those! A pair of fuzzy purple handcuffs…

Hm… they were pretty expensive for handcuffs. If only Knight Light and Head Rush were there with her. They had to go on patrol in the Perilous Pastures in the morning, but they were coming back later to meet her for lunch. She trusted them both, her beautiful lovers, to keep their promise. And because she trusted that they would come, she knew she simply had to buy the two of them something nice. 

But what could they want? That was the real question. 

Knight Mare has to admit, she was not the best at choosing presents for people. She didn’t often go shopping in general. In fact, she was already beginning to run low on spending money. Curse her inability to plan ahead financially! 

But never mind. There was still some money in her pocket, there were still plenty of cheap but appealing items for sale, and there was still a little time to decide on what she would like to get them. She walked around. Hopefully, something would catch her eye if she looked a little harder.

She ended up accidentally bumping into a Portal Master while walking around. A short girl, with light brown skin, curly caramel brown hair tied up in twin tails, and covered head to toe in leather. Her lips, coated with black lipstick, curved up into a smile when she saw Knight Mare.

“So, how are you enjoying the event?” There was a button pinned onto her leather jacket. ‘Main Coordinator’, the words were printed onto it in bold blue letters.

“It’s very well put together,” said Knight Mare.

“Well, that’s good. I really wanted to make this the best that it could be, because you know the Academy needs the money. So, I’m glad that people actually came and are spending money on this, because I never wanted anything else.”

Knight Mare nodded. “Hey, I need to know though. Is there anything I could get for Head Rush and Knight Light? I’m a little short on cash at the moment, but I do want to get them something nice.” If anyone would have any recommendations, it would be her.

“Hm, you could get them some badges perhaps? The stand’s right over there.” She pointed to a stand in the corner of the Academy yard, and manning it with a big smile on their face was a tall Portal Master. They had dark brown skin, neon green hair, and a headband with fabric cat ears sewn onto it. “We all worked really hard on them. And they’re pretty cheap too.”

Knight Mare nodded. “Sure thing, thanks!”

She stood in line, looking at the designs from a distance, until it was her turn to buy them. “May I ask what all these mean?” She asked, pointing to a set of colourful badges. 

“Oh these?” They took the box to better show Knight Mare. “These are pride flags. On earth, they’re used to show if anyone’s queer in some manner.” 

“Hm,” said Knight Mare. “May you tell me what they mean?” 

They did, giving a small description of each flag, as well as what the colours were supposed to symbolise. By the end of it, Knight Mare had a pretty good idea as to what she wanted to get.

She got a ‘lesbian’ badge for Head Rush, a ‘trans-masc’ badge for Knight Mare, and a ‘bisexual’ badge for herself. All for a fairly cheap price. Since she bought three, she could get them discounted too. All in all, it was a pretty good bargain.

She sat at their usual spot. Under the shade of a big tree. The three of them loved eating lunch together there. She called, and they said that they would pick up a pizza on their way back. It would most likely be their regular order. Tons of meat and cheese for Head Rush, vegetables and anchovies for Knight Light, and hay and oats for Knight Mare. She waited, excited to see them again, to chat and hang out together under the tree.

*****

“Knight Mare!” Head Rush and Knight Light called out cheerfully. Head Rush held three pizza boxes in her arms, and Knight Light held a large bottle of orange soda. 

Knight Mare waved at them to come join her under the shade of the tree. And together, they had lunch. 

“The event’s going pretty well,” she told them, “we’re making tons of sales, nothing terribly wrong has happened. All in all, I’m actually pretty impressed with what the kids managed to pull off.”

Head Rush finished chewing a large bite of pizza, then swallowed before she spoke up. “Oh, I really ought to congratulate all the Portal Masters later then. I know they’d all been working hard, and they do deserve tons of praise for their efforts.”

“But anyways, what did you get Knight Mare?” asked Knight Light. “You’d been saving up pretty rigorously to prepare for this day.”

And with a smile, Knight Mare showed them all that she got. The sword polish, the hay snacks, and most importantly, the home-made badges.

“Wow,” said Head Rush, pinning on her badge to her shirt. “These are beautiful.”

“Yeah. I love the colour scheme for this one,” agreed Knight Light.

Knight Mare pinned her own badge on, and once the three of them finished up their lunch, they cleared up the pizza boxes and headed back to the fairgrounds together. Arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I was running low on inspiration and fueled by annoyance at people while writing this, so I feel like it's not as creative as some of my other stuff. But this is what I got.


End file.
